deeeepediafandomcom-20200215-history
Special Abilities
Looking for Passive Abilities? well see this: Passive Abilities Grab The Grab ability is claimed by Giant Squid, Crocodile and Orca, Grabbing an animal does pull you down to the ocean, (if you're a seagull, pelican or a beaver) The Orca's ability are good near Sharks, if you grab a Shark, it's Oxygen Bar will lose instanly, Grab it into the shallows until it dies and BAM! you get lots of Meat! NOTE THAT IT DOSENT WORK FOR GIANT SQUID'S! And if i'm starting to talk about Giant Squid, while your grabbing a Animal, pull it to the Deep Ocean (or the Ocean if you pull a deep ocean animal), while you pull the animal, you move VERY FAST! If you see a Stonefish, make sure it dosen't poison you, If you see a Polar Bear, make sure it will not throw you snowballs, If you see a Cachalot, make sure you lose all it's air! (but you have been warned! cachalots may do some damage for you while you grab it) OTHER NOTE: If you finds Crocodiles grab info, well scroll down to Ambush Attack. Asorb The Asorb ability is claimed by the Whale, it can asorb tiers 1 to 6, Good for hunting Seagulls and Pelicans, It does not work on other whales, maybe because of their weight. Swallow The Swallow ability is claimed by the Pelican, it can swallow tiers 1 to 4, click the screen to swallow the other animal, click again to put it in land. (WARNING! IT MAY ESCAPE! SO YOU MAY LOSE ALL ITS OXYGEN INSTEAD!) Bleeding The Bleeding ability is claimed by the Marlin, Bald Eagle and Narwhal, when you touch a animal, it will bleed, It has the same mechanics like Poison, only that it does bleed Sunfishes and Sea Turtles. Ambush The Ambush ability is claimed by the Crocodile, first boost in a animal, while you grab it, SHAKE IT! it can do multiple damage while shaking, The ambush ability does not work on Killer Whales, which means they can beat them up. Dash The Dash ability is claimed by Hippo, Electric Eel, Piranha, Shark and Bald Eagle, Dashing does more damage than the normal damage (works only for shark), The Hippo does a special dashing ability, which does a riot shield ability, which shows it's teeth, Electric Eel can dash while using its Electricy power, also, using the ability with Piranha is very strong (if you use 10 of them or less), you can dominate any animal! (well expect hippo, etc) Attach The Attach ability is claimed by Lamprey and Snake, boosting into a animal will get latched on them. Slowing Soundwave The Slowing Soundwave ability is claimed by Sperm Whale, using the ability on other animal will get slowed down because Cachalot is the slowest animal in-game. Snowball The Snowball ability is claimed by Polar Bear, using the ability will shoot a snowball, while the snowball hits a animal, it will get stunned. Healing The Healing ability is claimed by Manatee, (if you count oarfish its a passive ability) click the screen to heal, will give 300+ health instanly